


Podfic of Discovery by solvent

by crinklysolution



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/pseuds/crinklysolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawyer AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Discovery by solvent

  
  
**Title:**  [Discovery](162261?view_adult=true)  
 **Written by:** solvent  
 **Cover by:**  podcath  
 **Read by:**   crinklysolution  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
 **Pairing:**  Arthur/Eames  
 **Summary:**  Lawyer AU  
  
Download at mediafire:  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pcrd5ckcf1bxpp2/Discovery.mp3), [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tooxdyub1j55l55/Discovery.m4b)


End file.
